game_highfandomcom-20200213-history
Adrian Eugene Haltmann
Personality Adrian has a tendency to act... robotic, for a lack of a better word. Cold, emotionless, logical, deep-set into routines, the whole nine yards. He isn't such, he'll assure you, and is, in fact, disgusted by the notion you would he, of all people, is a robot. He's got some prejudice when it comes to sentient machinery. However he does quite enjoy the “normal” sort of technology, and frequently relies on it. What emotion he will show is usually patronizing in some fashion, and absolutely drenched in false politeness. In the moments when Adrian gets emotional, it shows. He often flaunts his pride, but will turn into a shouting mess when he gets angry (likely a trait he 'inherited' from good ol' 'granddad'), throwing a tantrum like the spoiled little brat he is. He’s already accepted the role he’s going to have later in life. Much later. Y’know, the whole ‘absorbed by a supercomputer’ thing. He feels there’s no point in trying to prevent, or even delay it. He’s going to meet a horrible end, and there’s nothing to do about it… He at least wants to be able to do the role he was created for first, though, and hasn’t even considered that this whole thing may not go as planned... AI is a Crapshoot, after all. Speaking of fate, he has no idea what he’s going to do after his ‘mom’ meets hers. Logically speaking, if he’s going to be taking her role, she’s going to be taking her dad’s; the role that he believes that he’s going to die in. While their relationship may lack some of the warmth that most parent/child (or, well, ‘parent’/‘child’) relationships have, he’s clueless as to what he’s going to do without her around. Relationships Family Adrian's biological family is questionable at best. He started as a clone of his 'mother', but had a good bit of... fiddling done, genetically speaking. Susie is the only one that knows for certain how many samples were actually used in his creation. And no, he won't turn into a purple puddle of goo. He isn't that kind of clone. He and his 'mother' don't have a particularly warm relationship, but the two of them get along fine. It's more 'mutual respect' than it is a traditional mother-son relationship. The thought of having to betray her is not one that pleases him. He's about as familiar with his 'grandfather' as he is with any other member of his 'family', excluding Susie, which is to say; not at all. At least he knows who he is... Friends Thanks to his attitude, Adrian doesn't have many friends, which is how he likes it. The closest he has to a proper friend is Rosalie, already someone who flits from person to person, and probably would have found him even if they didn't room together. He thinks she and her aesthetics are too cheap-looking and childish for him, and her ever-cheery nature is a bit obnoxious, but he can't say he doesn't like her games of chance... Enemies Although it’s common knowledge he’s terrified of Ms. Reverie, he’s equally as antipathic towards the other final-boss-folk of his series. Eve, Psyche, and Quincy are all terribly cheery, and idiots to boot, and Daydream and Nadir are, while slightly more organic than Stella, he finds them to be almost as scary as her. Needless to say, Daydream indulges in this fear. Romance He isn't interested. In the slightest. Get lost. Gallery Spoiled egg.jpg|Adrian's basic attire Lazy sideview.jpg|A (somewhat lazily-done) sideview, showing Adrian's earpiece Jazz Halloween 2016 (3).jpg|Adrian (right) for Halloween of 2016 Chill out.png|A self-indulgent and likely not canon doodle. Adrian Aesthetics.PNG|Adrian aesthetic board Trivia * 'Adrian' and 'Eugene' were chosen because they were both actual names that sounded rather snooty, as well as the fact that Eugene can mean "loyal". * Adrian is definitely not over four feet tall. * He enjoys stargazing, but won't admit to it. * Adrian was based upon the theory that Susie was a clone of Susanna, one that Jazz wholeheartedly believed until it was proven to be incorrect. * He’s been quite tempted to replace some of his parts with cybernetics. Not because there’s any problems with them, of course. ‘Mother’ designed him perfectly. He’s simply curious. What would it feel like? What, hypothetically, could be improved? * He really likes salt water taffy. Don’t tell anyone. * Adrian has a... less-than-stellar sense of direction. He’s gotten lost in GH a few times already. Not that one can even really blame him, it is quite a large building. Still, another one of those 'don't tell anyone' things. * Somewhere in there, he’s got an irrational(?) fear of just falling apart. He knows he was made in a more sophisticated way than those slime-based clones, but he doesn’t have access to whatever files his ‘mother’ might’ve made while creating him, so he can’t be certain about it. But he wouldn’t... Right? Category:Jasmin231's OCs Category:Nintendo Category:Original Characters Category:Original Charaters boy Category:Antagonist